


Xenophobic

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just like him
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

YOU WILL BE LIKE ME JUST LIKE ME MEMEEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME  
The feeling of skin tearing of your flesh was agonizing but his magic was stopping your SOUL from shattering


	2. It begins

You woke with a start you looked around and quickly realized... This wasn't your room red stood at the corner of the room watching you "mornin hun" he said in his usual baritone "i needa do somethin promise ya will hold still sweetheart?" A knife in his hand you frantically shook your head but he was already upon you "SWEETHEART PRECIOUS PRINCESS Y/N STOP SQUIRMIN" a knife to your skin and he started to skin you his magic surrounded your SOUL and you couldn't move mearly cry as he skinned you his magic also keeping you from shattering once all of your skin was off he purred"you did so great sweetie that's MY lil lady all right " were almost done sweetheart ok?" He looked you straight in the eyes


End file.
